Vómito de unicornios
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La chispa de la amistad es bailar con hadas, perseguir arcoíris, nadar con sirenas y montar unicornios. [Reto maratón Brotp para el foro Cannon Island]
1. 7u7 (Minerva&Rogue)

**Notas de autor:** Para 7u7)r por ser él más 7u7)r de todos. JEJEJE :x ¡Feliz cumpleaños! O feliz no cumpleaños. ¿Me adelanté porque dejo cinco reviews y siempre está en modo avión? XD  
 **Brotp:** Minerva/Rogue  
 **Frases:** _"Newsflash, I'm still really fucking gay." / "Noticia de último momento, sigo siendo jodidamente gay." / "Movie night?" / "¿Película esta noche?"  
_ **Palabras: 478** Sin notas, ni título y sin nada.  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Vómito de unicornios**

 **Capítulo I: 7u7  
** _―_ _Minerva/Rogue―_

* * *

Divertir a Minerva era un logro difícil de desbloquear.

Y lo era en el sentido de descifrar sus gustos o preferencias. Era demasiado exigente y por eso, antes de decidir o sugerir algún plan, su opinión era tomada en cuenta antes de tomar un acuerdo. Era más fácil hacerlo así, que ellos decir algo y que la señorita terminara por arrugar la nariz como desaprobación.

Para Minerva, ellos se complicaban la vida en detenerse a preguntarle _: "¿Qué se le antoja comer, señorita? O "¿A dónde quiere ir?"_ porque si bien, ella pedía demasiado ―no imposibles, pero sí daba sus exigencias―, entretenerla era bastante sencillo, más cuando todo lo que ellos hicieran podía ser usado en su contra, por pura satisfacción suya.

―Rogue ―aburrida apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

Estaba sentada en un sillón con el codo recargado en el descansabrazos, viendo como el chico de cabello negro se removía nervioso por la habitación.

Desde que volvió al gremio, ellos hacían todo por hacerla sentir parte de la _"_ _familia Sabertooth"._ Lo hacían bien, pero en su labor o misión, se cegaban tanto que no veían que era completamente feliz, se divertía a lo grande. Que era lo mejor de todo: no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro de su mente.

Desde su regreso, y por las nuevas ideologías del maestro, había días dedicados a la fiesta y diversión. Y días, en los que ella era tratada como reina y le ayudaban a reintegrarse al gremio.

Como esa noche, donde tenía que pasar tiempo con Rogue.

―Lo siento… ―susurró algo apenado, tomó valor y se dio la vuelta para verla de frente ―Sting dijo que viéramos películas. ¿Está de acuerdo? ―el corazón le latía rápido, dudaba si eso podía ser de gusto de la señorita y se sentía estúpido por hacerle caso al rubio.

Arqueó una ceja y una suspicaz sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Rogue se sonrojó ante eso. ―¿Noche de películas, eh? ¿Sting lo sugirió y tú le haces caso?

―Eh… bueno ―balbuceó mientras rascaba su nuca. Inocente del contenido oculto en las palabras de Minerva ―¿Le gusta la idea?

Asintió, seguía sonriendo. Rogue pareció más animado y comenzó a sugerir películas, que pensó, serían del gusto de Minerva.

―¿En serio, Rogue? ―estaba hastiada.

No daba una, cada opción era peor que la pasada, se perdía la chispa del horror mientras hablaba. Aunque el aburrimiento de las malas opciones se compensaba con lo que insinuaba.

―¿Tienen algo de malo?

Ella asintió. ―Todo ―su sonrisa lo decía todo ―tus gustos siempre han sido demasiado… _¿gays?_ A tus películas les falta sangre, terror, fantasmas, gente muerta. ¡No sé!

―Noticia de último momento, sigo siendo jodidamente gay ―dijo con sarcasmo y sin consultárselo a Minerva, puso la película más _"_ _gay"_ ―con mucho drama y cero asesinos seriales, sustos o suspenso― para vengarse de ella.

* * *

D: no le hice justicia a la frase.

Lo siento. Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Se me salió lo homofoga y me vale. xDDDD #YOLO.

―Entiéndase por películas gays, las que no son de terror, las que no tienen gente muerta, nada de fantasmas vengadores, hombres lobos, jinetes sin cabeza. Según, Minerva.

―A mí me gustan las románticas y soy súper marica.

Gracias por leer. XD


	2. El sexy (Sting&Rogue)

**Notas de autor:** Para Nym. Ojalá no la decepcione. Con amor~ Y fluffy.  
 **Brotp:** Sting/Rogue  
 **Frases:** _"You look fine as hell." / "Luces jodidamente bien." & "Cross my heart." / "Lo juro."_ _  
_ **Palabras: 497** Sin notas, ni título y sin nada. Tuve que quitar cosas XD  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Vómito de unicornios**

 **Capítulo II: El sexy  
** _―_ _Sting/Rogue―_

* * *

Sting entró a la habitación de Yukino para tratar de encontrar aquellas galletas que la maga celestial había escondido bajo el argumento de que ya eran suficientes por un día, que estaba engordado y que debían guardarles unas pocas a los magos que estaban en misiones.

Mientras Yukino era considerada, él era un glotón y quería seguir comiendo. Total, los que habían salido no tenía por qué enterarse ―lo que pasaba en Sabertooth, se quedaba en Sabertooth―, así que aprovechó la ausencia de la albina para meterse a su habitación para encontrar las galletas.

Abrió la puerta despacito para no hacer ruido y cuando hubo un hueco suficiente, se adentró a la habitación. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y se tomó un respiro, mientras se recargaba, para analizar el lugar.

La charola tenía que estar en un lugar alto, sobre un mueble o algo así. Sus ojos vagaron de izquierda a derecha, pasando por una ventana, una cama, Rogue con un bolso rosa, un espejo… ¿¡Qué!?

Regresó su vista del espejo a Rogue, quien estaba a un lado de la cama sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí, o de ser encontrado in fraganti.

¿Qué hacía Rogue en el cuarto de Yukino? ¿Qué hacía Rogue con un bolso en las manos? Un bolso que le quedaba divino porque combinaba con sus zapatos. ¡Oh, en lo que pensaba ahora! ¡Todo era culpa de ese idiota!

―¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―tenía las cejas alzadas y los ojos bien abiertos.

―Luces jodidamente bien ―se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

Esperó una respuesta, al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, era tan amplia y mostraba todos sus dientes (parecía más el gato de Cheshire que Sting).

Rodó los ojos y despeinó su cabello. Harto. Aburrido. Ofendido. Enojado. ¡TODO!

―No es lo que estás pensando ―joder, que conocía esa sonrisa y le crispaba los nervios imaginarse qué pensaba.

―Es una buena elección. Digo, si vas a empezar a usarlas, debes saber combinarlas.

―Lo dice el que usa ombligueras ―y ahí estaba una nueva pelea de sin sentido ―no, ¡El que usa tops! ―corrigió, la ropa habitual de Sting era más corta que una ombliguera.

―Te equivocas, Rogue ―negó tranquilo ―yo lo hago porque se ve bien, ¿Pero un bolso? ¿En serio?

Se veía más sexy que Rogue. Su ropa era más masculina, la había comprado en una tienda de hombres y era para exhibir su masculino abdomen y el bolso, en cambio, era de Yukino. ¡JÁ! había perdido.

―Yukino me pidió que viniera por su bolso.

―Vaya, vaya…

―¡Lo juro!

―Por eso, vaya, vaya…

Rogue suspiró y contó hasta mil, tenía una buena carta que jugar; a los glotones había que quitarles la comida, ¿no?

―Yukino te manda a decir que las galletas son para todos, no solo para ti y que no están aquí.

Sting borró la sonrisa de su rostro y Rogue pensó que ahora era u turno de sonreír a lo gato de Cheshire.

* * *

Más delirios. ¿Quiénes son los próximos en bañarse en vómito de unicornios 7u7)r

Notas:

―El **Gato de Cheshire** (Gato Risón en las películas) es un gato  ficticio de la cultura popular inglesa, conocido principalmente a través de la conocida obra de Lewis Carroll, _Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

Por Puce. *Corazones*

―Gracias por los reviews:

 ** _Nym,_** qué bueno que te gustó el trato a Minerva, porque yo adoré pensar que así era. La pobre llegó con vergüenza y había que quitársela de alguna u otra manera. Mi amor por Saber no se acerca al tuyo, pero mi corazón es feliz porque te guste. Espero que este stingue también sea de tu agrado 7u7)r PD: yo casi siempre veo películas de Disney. **_Mariooooo_** 7u7)r el único esfuerzo que tuve es no salirme del límite, ¡Ya acepta tu obsequio o me voy a enojar! Ya te dije que tu review es épico y legendario y ya lo pegué en el refri 7u7)r ya fangirlee con tu brotp y mi gruvigruvi, espero máaaaasxD jaja! Gracias por comentar. **_Lightblue_** Nym está influyendo mucho en mi vida, últimamente 7u7)/ y ahora le quise hacer este fic de regalo. Y pues bueno, puro bullying y muchas maricadas por delante. Gracias por comentar. **_Noa,_** desde hace tiempo quería poner esto como título, pero no encontraba la ocasión especial xDDD es que quería algo fumado y mucho fluffy fluffy de arcoíris y qué mejor con la amistad xDD ¡Gracias por notarlo! Fue corto, porque así es el reto, tuve que cortarlo, al igual que este, porque me iba de la mano con el bullying. XD Me encanta Minerva y siempre la voy a consentir, ¡Gracias por comentar esta historia y la otra! Nos leemos 7u7)s

Reviews, críticas y sugerencias, bienvenidos!


	3. El ingenuo (Minerva&Sting)

**Notas de autor:** Aquí culmino con los brotp de Saber. Fue un gusto hacer bullying y me cambio de gremio 7u7)r. La señorita me puede, es mi favorita, y bueno hice las combinaciones con Sting/Rogue por la chica del teamAntro y él 7u7  
 **Brotp:** Minerva/Sting  
 **Frases:** _"You're my new best friend." / "Eres mi Nuevo mejor amigo." && "That's really gay." / "Eso es muy gay."_  
 **Palabras: 497** Sin notas, ni título y sin nada. Tuve que quitar cosas XD  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Vómito de unicornios**

 **Capítulo III: El ingenuo**

 _―_ _Minerva &Sting―_

* * *

Sting sintió que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, con justificada razón, porque la señorita estaba frente a él. No le decía nada, solo lo miraba mientras que sus labios dibujaban una especie de mueca que él no podía entender.

Quería que le gritara o le reclamara lo que fuera, pero no que lo viera así. Que el látigo de desprecio de Minerva podía hacer que los cielos rugieran, que la tierra hirviera, que los mares se volvieran silenciosos y que el maestro de Sabertooth se orinara, casi casi, en sus pantalones.

―¿Si? ―preguntó. Se removió nervioso.

―Nada.

Su timbre de voz sonó no le reveló nada y sabía menos si había hecho algo malo. Minerva se quedó frente a él, observándolo.

―Bien ―tomó aire ―¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? ―ella negó ―¿Hice algo? ―preguntó sin titubeos, entre más rápido supiera, más rápido se acababa su condenada. Minerva volvió a negar y él se quedó sin ideas ―¿entonces?

Alzó los hombros. ―Solo paso tiempo de calidad con el maestro ―respondió ―¿Hay algo de malo? ¿No puedo o qué?

Un aura negra la rodeó y se sintió intimidado. Se preguntaba a qué se refería y por qué le tenía tanto amor, que toda esa mañana no se le había despagado y lo seguía a donde fuera, creyó que era coincidencia, pero ahora entendía que se trataba de un malvado plan.

Minerva no seguía a nadie. Era disciplinada y respetaba órdenes siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo ―sino lo estaba, sugería un mejor plan―. Pero seguirlo a él, como si fuera su compañero exceed, jamás. ¿Qué tenía de interesante?, ¿A qué se debía tanta curiosidad?

Tal vez la señorita se había dado cuenta de algo.

Sting sonrió. ―¿Quiere pasar el día con su maestro?

Vaciló antes de contestar, quiso reír de semejante estupidez, pero le siguió la corriente. ―Algo así.

El rubio aplaudió con entusiasmo, festejando sus palabras. ―Entonces, la señorita es mi nueva mejor amiga ―su sonrisa se ensanchó ―podemos hacer algo, cocinar, salir a comer algo, ver una película.

Se sintió mareada por tanta palabrería, no lo soportaría por más tiempo.

―¿O quiere salir a comer un helado? ¿Quizás platicar? ¿Qué les gusta hacer a las chicas?

―Por Dios, Sting ―levantó su mano para silenciarlo ―eso es muy gay ―dijo irritada de tanta cursilería. Las esperanzas de su _nuevo mejor amigo_ cayeron al suelo. No le importó, porque era un ridículo ―solo quería avisarte que voy a salir a una misión, me tomará varios días y no estaré para la fiesta.

―Pero señorita.

―Pero nada. Estarán los demás. ¿Está bien?

Fue una orden e hizo un puchero para acatarla. ―Está bien.

Asintió y se fue a su misión, preguntándose por la mente ingenua del maestro ¿Mejores amigos? ¡Qué cursilería tan más patética! Ella solo quería compensar un rato el hecho de que no estaría en la fiesta, pasando tiempo con él, pero no lo soportó y la terminó ahuyentando, aunque ya tenía algo nuevo de qué reírse.

* * *

XD

No me convence, pero bueno.

―Tómese como "Gay" las cursilerías que Sting decía. Pobre alma ingenua. XD

―Gracias por leer y comentar:

 ** _Cattbertooth!_** Toda las frases que pedí para Sabertooth eran demasiado gays xDDD ¡Se prestó para eso! Me hace feliz haberte hecho fangirlear, digo. ¡Es cattbertootth! Yo solo soy una aficionada XD Rogue es fogoso y fijón 7u7 #Headcanon. Por algo se enamoró de Sting 7u7 Sting obeso me pudo y reinó en aquel drabble. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **_Marioo~ 7u7 (_** que no sabe igual sin él XDD) ¡Otro review legendario! ¡No debiste! *copia a Mario y su actitud tsundere* no es el fandom, es el random-sama el que quiere que Rogue sea gay! Y I'm not even sorry. **_Nyyyyyyyym_** *corazones* Puce es mercadotecnia e inspiración. ¿No lo crees? Ahora no pude meter chiste de gatos, pero tienes Sting, espero que te guste la ingenuidad de tu bebé. ¡Gracias por comentar! **_Noa!_** Sting tiene gula y lujuria, por eso usa ropa sexy xDD 7u7 encima sabe de moda! Ahora él quedó divino ante Minerva, me puede ponerla imponente SIEMPRE, xDD ahora no pude meter algo sobre gatos, pero lo haré más adelante porque los brotp siguen. Solo que llegó el momento de abandonar Saber e ir a FT, mi cuerpo lo pide xDDDD. PD: Espero que esta Minerva también te guste 7u7)r yo la adoro y me encantan esas facetas sádicas, y anti-cursilerías xDDD **_Ligthblue!:_** Tus reviews divinos no combinan con mis drabbles? Ya estoy pensando que es mentira porque siempre me pasa a mí *inserte voz de Juvia cuando reclama que siempre sale Gray-sama implicado en el reto de Erza en el omake de navidad* El sexy es un título muy bueno, no sé cuándo pueda a volver a imitarlo XD

Gracias por leer, comentar =)


End file.
